


Ākuenjeru: The Man Always Lending His Hand

by KouPriest



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouPriest/pseuds/KouPriest
Summary: Cordelia is a teenager growing up in the slums of Agrabaad. To make matters worse, she was a very beautiful and fragile girl. One night as a group of bandits try to kidnap her and sell her into slavery, a great light saves her and the men flee. A man with dark purple dreadlocks holds his hand out to her, a gentle smile on his face, white rukh fluttering about adoringly. "I'll help you," he said and she took his hand.Heads up: Yep, so yeah Kassim is dead, but in this I have turned him into an  ākuenjeru, a very high being adored by the rukh. In a sort of spirit/angelic way Kassim is there to protect and save Cordelia.





	1. Prologue

Cordelia blinks away her tears, staring up at the man reaching out his hand to her.

"I'll help you." His voice was kind, so gentle and soft.

Slowly, she reaches out her hand and takes his. His skin was cold. He pulls her to her feet and holds her steady when she sways dizzily. He smiles when she clings to his arm, uncertain she can stand.

"Who. . . .who are you?" Cordelia asks.

"Hm." He thinks a moment before responding. "My name is Kassim."

"What are you. . . . ?" She then inquires. "I don't know," he says with a quiet chuckle, "I have no damned idea what I am. Don't worry about that, though. You need to get home."

With his help she made it back to the slums and laid on the straw-made mattress, closing her eyes.

In the morning, he was gone, like he never had been there in the first place, but Cordelia could still see his rukh flitting about the tiny hovel of hers. She smiles. _Even if he doesn't know what he is...I think I do... He must be an ākuenjeru..._  

 

**π Written March 13th 2017 Reviewed and Revised July 30th 2017**


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting up on the straw mattress, Cordelia shrugs off the nightmare of the night:

 

_The baby cries excessively. Mom cries with him. Dad wasn't moving anymore. He wasn't breathing. I cry as well, curled up in a ball on the floor, but I'm not sick like them._

_Mom's choked sobs sieze. Case stops kicking and screaming. I sit up in the eerie silence._

_"Mommy?" I sniffle._

 

Rubbing her eyes, Cordelia gets up and runs her fingers through her hair to untangle it. The sun peeks through the glassless window, the dew on the cobweb shimmering. It was a quiet morning: the worst kind.

Cordelia leaves the shack, walking along the scorching hot stones, but she couldn't feel it. The nerves in her feet have long been dead from years of this. She walks into the town and to the bakery where the old baker has so graciously given her a job. She didn't make money, but instead was given one free meal a day. That was all she needed to survive, and she was a modest girl; she didn't want much else than what she was handed. That's what always leads to bad situations for her.

"Good morning, Cordelia! You're here awful early?" The baker says with a happy smile.

"I couldn't sleep in, sir. I'll just start early today if it's okay," Cordelia replies and pulls on an apron, tying the strings around her waist.

The baker nods, continuing to smile as he bakes. Cordelia picks up a few plates and moves to the mainroom, serving the customers.

"Morning, Cordelia. Good to see you. It really makes my day," Mr. Coburn says. He was a nobleman who strove to protect the people of Agrabaad's slums.

"Why, thank you, sir. You're so kind to me," she says as she pours more coffee into his mug. He smiles gratefully.

Cordelia returns to the kitchen and gasps, dropping the jug of coffee. The baker lays fallen on the ground. She runs out the doors, "We need help! The baker has collapsed! Someone fetch a Healer!"

Mr. Coburn ran out of the bakery. Cordelia reenters the kitchen and kneels by the baker, worried for the poor old man.

Mr. Coburn soon rushes in with a healer-magician. Cordelia is pushed aside as the magician works on the baker. She frowns. Ever since last year the baker has been like family to her. Like a grandfather.

"So sorry," the magician sighs, "There's nothing I can do for him. He had a heart attack. He has already been reunited with the rukh."

Cordelia covers her mouth, eyes welling with tears. Mr. Coburn pats her shoulder before leaving.

"I'll fetch the mortician," the magician murmurs and also leaves. Cordelia drops down to her knees, the tears overflowing.

A cold hand falls onto her head.

She slowly looks up at the man.

He smiles sadly at her, dreadlocks falling into his face as he leans over her. "It's okay," he says, his voice kind, "The baker is in a better place now."

"Kassim..." She says as he helps her to her feet. He nods for her to continue. She blinks away her tears, "Why do the people I love always die?"

He frowns, thinking about it for a minute. "I...wish I knew what to tell you, Cordelia, but truth is...the same things happened to me and I was never told the real reason...and I blamed my fate..." He says, not meeting her gaze.

"Your fate?" She repeats, puzzled. "I was wrong for it. The real person to blame was me," he says.

"So then it's my fault?" Cordelia furrows her brows, "they all die because of me?"

"No!" Kassim groans, "It's not your fault in this case... Man, I'm so unsuited for this job..." He rubs the back of his neck.

"I'm glad for it, though," she smiles.

"Huh?" He blinks, confused, "Why?"

Cordelia hugs his arm, the coldness of his skin not bothering her in the least. "'Cause now I have a friend who can't ever die and leave me," she cooes.

His face reddens momentarily, but then he laughs. "Silly girl," he rolls his eyes, and suddenly disappears.

"Cordelia?" She turns to face Mr. Coburn.

"Yes, sir?" She smiles.

"Who were you talking to?" The nobleman asks.

Cordelia tenses, then laughs nervously, "Myself, sir."

Mr. Coburn's face contorts, displaying pity.

Cordelia sighs and looks down at her feet. "Is there something you wanted, Mister Coburn, sir?" She whispers.

"Ah, well, yes actually. My wife and I have decided to adopt you," he smiles, placing his hands on her shoulders, "We're moving tomorrow and we figured you'd like a fresh start. So, Cordelia, how you feel about that?"

She was silent a moment, exhaling raggedly, severely surprised. "Sir, you're so kind to me," she finally whispers, starting to cry again.

Mr. Coburn smiles, "Let's get you back to my wife. She could use some help packing and I'm sure you should eat something."

"Th-thank you, sir..."

/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\

"It's beautiful!" Cordelia exclaims and leans over the side of the ship, the salty sea spraying her face.

Mrs. Coburn laughs softly, smiling at the girl, her newly adopted daughter. "The sea is indeed beautiful," Mr. Coburn chimes in as he walks up the stairs from under the deck, "You'll most certainly love our new home, Cordelia." He smiles, handing her a pale gray coat.

"Oh," Cordelia says, "You never told me where we were traveling to."

"Sindria, of course. The land of the sea, ruled by a wonderful King. We've finally been granted property there by the King's advisor," Mrs. Coburn smiles.

"And I've been given the job of ambassador for Sindria, so we'll be around the palace often, and I will travel to foreign countries to support the two of you," Mr. Coburn adds, his pride swelling within.

"Sindria?" She tilts her head.

"Yes, Sindria, dear. Ah, such a gorgeous country, and now you won't live in the slums. Now you are the noble-daughter or Sindria's Royal Ambassador," Mrs. Coburn hugs the teenaged girl.

"I'm. . . . I'm so glad..." Cordelia smiles back.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\

"I can't do this! I don't know how to be a proper girl!" Cordelia buries her face in her hands. It was night, and she was in her room below deck.

Kassim hangs upside down from her bed, inspecting a quill. "If it makes you feel any better," he says, glancing at her and smiling genuinely, "you're probably the most proper and kindest girl I've ever met."

She stops pacing and blushes. "R-Really?" She whispers.

"Well, yeah. I grew up in the slums, too, and my life was still a lot more different than yours is," Kassim says and sits up correctly.

"Didn't you have a girlfriend, though?" Cordelia asks as she sits beside him.

"Um, no... I was too busy to think about stuff like that. I was solely focused on revenge against the government..." Kassim trails off, "Hey, you should find me some cigars when we reach Sindria. I'd really appreciate it."

"Ew," Cordelia shudders, "...Okay, I will, but you have to be by my side at all times."

Kassim sighs, cornered, "Only when I can be, okay?"

Cordelia dips her head, smiling at him.

"Man, kid, you're so cute; you're a magnet for trouble," he laughs nervously and scoots an inch away from her.

"That's okay, though, 'cause you said you'd always be there to protect me, right?" Cordelia giggles and yet again scoots closer.

He moves again, and falls completely off the bed, hitting the floor. "Sure, sure, I'm always here for your trouble-making butt," he sighs.

"I'm not a trouble-maker!" She exclaims and throws a pillow at his face.

He lets it hit him, and grins. "Sure you are. How many times a week do I save you from getting mugged?" He says, his voice like a purr, his eyes narrowed with amusement.

"That..." She stammers, "That isn't my fault..."

His eyes soften. "No, it's not your fault, Cordelia. It's the problems with the people of our world," he says, his voice a lot gentler and no longer joking. Cordelia nods and yawns, pushing her hair behind her ears and laying back on the bed.

"Can you come lay with me?" She sighs. It is silent a moment, then the bed creaks as he lays down next to her.

They don't say anything, a mutual agreement, and just stare up as the ship sways on the sea.

"About the people of this world..." She began.

Kassim looks to her pale face.

"I want to change that... Do you think I could ever be strong enough to change our world?" She whispers.

He stares into her darkening gray eyes. "I believe you're overqualified. To you, it would be a simple task," he cracks a smile.

"I'm glad...you're my friend...Kassim..." She murmurs as her eyes flutter closed. He disappears from the room, his rukh flittering about and watching over her as she sleeps peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Cordelia watches as the island becomes clearer and clearer to see. After a whole week on a ship, she was becoming rather landsick. She couldn't wait to feel the warm sand under her feet, to see all of Sindria, to meet the people _worth_ meeting. Kassim, _every night_ , continuously reminds her of the promise to find him some cigars. Once they got closer, Cordelia threw off her coat and dived straight into the sea, swimming to the shallows and playing around. The ship slowly pulls up to the port and Mr. and Mrs. Coburn are greeted by who Cordelia thinks must be the advisor. They all laugh and look at Cordelia, all equally amused. Smiling, she rolls over and floats on her back, the sun gently kissing her skin, sending goosebumps all over her body. For a while, the ship is unloaded. She almost falls asleep in the warm water.

" _Cordelia_!" Mr. Coburn shouts. The girl stands up and runs to the shore and to her adopted parents and the advisor, soaking wet. "Silly girl, you'll catch a cold!" Mrs. Coburn fusses. "Let her be, Aina. We've been on that ship a week. She felt cramped, I'm sure," Mr. Coburn chuckles.

"Ah, Cordelia, this is Ja'far, the King's advisor. Ja'far, this is our adopted daughter, Cordelia..." Mr. Coburn trails off.

"Cordelia _Griffin_ ," she smiles, speaking only politely. "Good to meet you. I will take you three to the palace. Your home should be finished in around two weeks," Ja'far says and begins walking. They follow. She glances at the markets as they walk down the streets. "Mr. Coburn, sir? Could I please have some money to purchase a few things?" She asks shyly.

"Of course, child," he hands her a pouch, "Come to the palace as soon as you're done. Don't stay out at _dark_." She bows, grateful, and runs off into the bazaar.

After buying the cigars she wanders about, exploring the surrounding areas. Before she knew it, it was _dark_ , and she was lost. " _Well, we're lost_ ," Kassim says, appearing beside her. "Oh, _gee_ , really? I hadn't noticed," her eyes narrow. He smirks, "Shouldn't have stayed out late." She hits him. He laughs nervously, rubbing his shoulder. Then he freezes.

They were in an alley. Four men step out of the shadows, each one with a dagger. Kassim steps in front of her, stretching out his arms as to shield her from any harm. " _Fuck off_ ," he snaps at them, his eyes dark.

The men laugh. "What's a _weakling_ like you going to do to stop us?" The leader grins crookedly. "I can always _kill_ you," Kassim says, a deranged and blood-craving look in his eyes, in his tone. "Kill him and bound the girl," the leader concludes. It was over in the blink of an eye. Kassim covers Cordelia's eyes, but she could still smell the salt and rust, she could _smell_ the _blood_. She tries to move his hands, but he wouldn't budge.

" _Please_..." Kassim murmurs in her ear, "Don't look, Cordelia...let me lead you out of here..." She swallows hard and nods, closing her eyes. He takes both of her hands and carefully guides her out of the alley and to an open street. She opens her eyes just as he wipes a speck of blood off his cheek. "Come on, let's get to the palace," he continues to hold one of her hands as he drags her forward. She struggles to keep up an not trip over her own feet. They were nearly there when Kassim vanished. She slows down some and calmly walks the rest of the way to the palace. The Coburns weren't mad, but they sure were worried. Mrs. Coburn hugged her, in tears and blubbering like a fool.

Mr. Coburn pulls Cordelia from his wife. "Come to your room. You need your rest as the King has given you a _job_ ," he says and takes her through the hallways.

" _A job_?" She asks.

"Yes," he grins excitedly, "The King will explain all tomorrow, in due time."

/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\

 

_A non-negotiations ambassador who works in secrecy? So, basically a girl given an excuse to travel?_ Cordelia was already bored with it.

"Are you _not_ happy?" Sinbad asks, puzzled. _I gave her a legal excuse to have free transportations and stays in any countries she wants and she looks as bored as Masrur..._ Glancing at the Fonalis, he shivers. The Fonalis stares at the wall, not speaking, but still thinking his thoughts. Ja'far stares incredulously at Sin. _Is he seriously trying to bribe and woo this girl??_

"I'm _honored_ you have given me such an _important_ job, Your Highness. Thank you," Cordelia says stoically.

_And she speaks without emotion like Ja'far!_ Sinbad controls himself so that he wouldn't fall off of the throne. Clearing his throat, he glances at his hands. "That is all. Ja'far, _I'm out_ ," and he flees the room.

_He is so dead, I swear._ Ja'far sighs and forces a smile into his face. "Let's start with the basics: can you read or write?" He asks. The pretty young girl shakes her head, blushing out of extreme embarrassment. " _Good_ , so follow me. Now we _both_ have something to do today," he said quickly.

/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-/-\

Three hours later in the library, Ja'far and Cordelia were filing documents and signing letters. They work in an almost-silence, the only sounds being the flipping of pages and scratching of quills as they write. Ja'far was _amazed_ at how quick of a learner a previous slums teenager could be. She grasped the concept _immediately_ and has already been pointing out mistakes in some of the documents. A few more hours tick by and they finally sign the last letter. "If you continue to excel expectations like this you could accomplish just about _any_ career," Ja'far smiles, like he is truly _excited_ , "I'll write a recommendation for you myself."

Cordelia laughs softly, blushing happily. "Thank you Mr. Ja'far, sir," she says.

"Please, just Ja'far," he pats her head. "Would you like to meet the rest of the Generals?" He offers.

"Oh, only if it's allowed..." She says.

"Of course it is," he chuckles and leads her all the way to the training hall.

Cordelia watches the Heliohapt fight a blonde boy a few years older than herself. They were both very fast and skilled swordsmen. Something about the blonde made the rukh flutter. She realizes it was _Kassim's_ and _not_ her own, but she was distracted as the blonde's sword was flung away. "That is Sharrkan, and Alibaba, Third Prince of Balbadd," Ja'far tells her. Cordelia stares at them. The swordplay was wonderful to see.

She recognizes the Fonalis, _Masrur_ , watching her, and smiles. He merely nods in her **general** direction.Ja'far introduced her to everyone personally. There was Yamraiha, a powerful sorceress, Pisti, Princess of Artemyra, Drakkon, a former Parthvian commander, now looking like a dragon due to his Household Vessel, Spartos, the son of the Knight-King of Sasan Kingdom, and Hinahoho, the great Imuchakk man. Cordelia also met Alibaba's friends, Morgiana and Aladdin. Aladdin gave her strange looks and constantly stared at the rukh around her. _Can he see_ _Kassim's_ _rukh_ _?_ Cordelia wonders, going into her own thoughts.

Cordelia hadn't even realized she had made it back to her room until Kassim waved a hand in front of her face. " _Hello_? Kassim to Cordelia! Calling Cordelia home!" He smirks.

She slaps his hand away, but still smiles. "Sorry, I was _thinking_ ," she sighs and sits on the edge of her bed, taking her hair and pulling it into a ponytail over her left shoulder. "Thinking about what?" Kassim says as he digs through the closet, looking at her new dresses.

"Do you know _Alibaba_? Your rukh acts different around him," Cordelia says. He lights a cigar.

" _Doesn't ring a bell_ ," he says and inhales the tobacco and nicotine. He puffs out the smoke and it disappears in the air.

She coughs, "Stop that, you're _killing_ me!"

He rolls his eyes, "No, I'm not. You're fine. Chill, kid, geez."

Cordelia grumbles, crossing her arms. She watches as he continues to rummage through her stuff. "What are you doing?" She asks the ākuenjeru.

"Planning your outfit for tomorrow," he sighs, "but you don't own anything _skanky, aw..._ " Cue the pillow being thrown for his head.

He steps to the side and the pillow hits the wall. "I'm just joking around, Cordelia," he chuckles.

She sighs in relief.

"Yeah, you're better off in some traditional belly dance get-up," he laughs louder.

She leaps to her feet, blushing furiously, "I am no belly dancer, Kassim!" She chucks several more pillows, him dodging each one.

" _C-Cordelia_?" Mrs. Coburn sobs as she knocks on the door. Cordelia runs over and opens it. "I-it's my husband...he's _collapsed_ s-suddenly...they have him in the infirmary...with the sorceress..." Mrs. Coburn chokes out.

Cordelia's face turns grave. "I-I just thought...a-and... _C-C-Cordelia, y-you smoke_??" Mrs. Coburn gasps.

Cordelia looks at her hand and sure enough, there was the cigar between her index and middle fingers. "Yeah. . . . I'm sorry, Mrs. Coburn, I feel awful," she murmurs.

Tears roll down the woman's face. "Y-you just got this new f-family and are already l-losing your f-father," she croaks, turns, then runs off to be alone. Overcome by emotion, Cordelia slams the door, and actually smokes Kassim's cigar.

Kassim appears on her bed, watching her with a concerned look on his face. She drops the butt of the cigar in a base and looks to him. He says nothing, and she leaves, if only to see her newly-adopted father just _once_ more.


	4. Chapter 4

She shook softly as she cried in the dark, curled up in the bed, her nightmares forcing her to relive last _month's_ events:

_Black everywhere. Even I am wearing black as we all stand in the rain, watching as Mr. and Mrs. Coburn are buried side by side. I could barely breathe. I couldn't move at all. Only a day after Mr. Coburn passed away they found Mrs. Coburn dead, hanging from a sheet-made noose in her room. I couldn't believe it had happened again. Right before my eyes for a second time my whole family has died. "Damn it all. . . ." I whisper and run away. Where? I don't know, just anywhere but here. . . ._

" _Cordelia_?" Kassim's gentle voice woke her. Crying, she latches onto him, sobbing into his chest. Startled, he doesn't move, but then he wraps his arms around her small frame. He couldn't say anything. Nothing he could say would it alright. She just needs time to heal. He sits on the bed and pulls her onto his lap, rubbing circles into her back.

It was hard to watch. He could barely hold her trembling form as she cries and pours her soul out before him. It was all he could do, hug her.

After about an hour and a half she finally quieted down. She looks up at Kassim, her eyes red and puffy. He leans his forehead against hers. "You okay now?" He murmurs. She shrugs her shoulders, looking down instead of meeting his worried gaze. "You should get out of your room today. Start working and clear your mind. I'll be right beside you when you need me," he says. " _Promise_?" She whispers. His smile was honest and kind. "Yeah, I promise."

She gets up and digs through her closet. "Hey, Kassim, where my uniform?" She asks. "In the bathroom," he replies, opening a book titled The Adventures of Sinbad. Cordelia shuts the bathroom door behind her. After a quick bath she dresses in a white blouse, black, right pants, and her knee-high leather boots, brushing her hair and pulling it into a high bun. She puts in her mini chain-like earrings and exits the bathroom. She pulls on the navy-blue coat and looks to Kassim. He was flipping through documents. She pulls on her belt with the sheathe attached to it, making sure her sword was secure. She walks to the nightstand, pulls a cigar from the drawer, and places it in her pocket.

"That's the _last_ one," Kassim grunts, "You'd better buy me some more soon, or we're gonna fight." Cordelia smirks and puts her hands on her hips.

" _As if_ ," she laughs and then leaves the room. In her depressed state, over the past month she has trained endlessly, learning swordsmanship from both Sharrkan and Alibaba, strength and speed from Masrur, stealth from Ja'far, and tactics from Drakkon. She was more like a war general than an ambassador, if anything.

Turning down the last hall, she knocks on Sinbad's study door.

"Come in," Sinbad says, his discussion with Ja'far paused. The two men are _shocked_ to see Cordelia in her uniform and ready for work. Sinbad grins, "It's good to see you doing well, Lady Cordelia."

"Where are the negotiation letters from the Kou Empire?" She inquires, moving her arms behind her back, all work and _no_ play.

"They're in my office," Ja'far says.

"Have they been opened?" She asks. He shakes his head. "I will read over them and inform you. It will only be a few hours," she dips her head to Sinbad before following Ja'far to his office.

He hands her a couple letters. "You can use my office. I'll have Pisti bring you something to eat," Ja'far says, leaving her by herself. She sits down and tears open the first envelope:

_King Sinbad,_

_In response to your last request; the answer is yes. To further discuss out terms of agreement we insist that you travel to Rakushou and speak directly with the First Imperial Prince Ren Kouen. If you are currently unable to travel, it is approved for a representative to be sent in your place. Please respond as soon as it is convenient and be on the way. This agreement is in limited time._

_Thank you for your cooperation,_  
_Second Imperial Prince,_  
_Ren Koumei_

 

The other letters were terms of trade. Cordelia sighs and looks over the first one again. Pisti walks in with a tray of beef and rice stew, some bread and a few sweet treats. Pisti smiles, "I'm happy to see you up and about, _Sister Cordelia_!" That was a thing. Pisti, Aladdin, and Kikiriku all call her like a _big sister._

"I just figured it was about time. Ah, could you fetch King Sinbad for me, please?" Cordelia smiles back.

"Of course!" Pisti exclaims and runs off. Cordelia takes a bite if the stew. She was half-way through the bowl when Sinbad arrived.

"What did they say?" He asks.

Cordelia sets the bowl down. "Two of them were trade-based, so I'll return then to Ja'far's capable hands. The other was a request for either you or a representative to travel to Kou to negotiate," she explains, "The Second Prince has requested an immediate response to his letter."

Sinbad thinks for a moment, nodding his head. "I see...  _Unfortunately_ , I have to travel to Sasan and I will be leaving the day after tomorrow..." He says.

Cordelia eats the rest of her food while waiting for the King to gather his thoughts. She bites into one of the little cakes. He sighs, "I have to have my advisor's consent, but...how would _you_ feel about taking on your former father's role of Royal Ambassador and traveling to the Kou Empire?" He asks.

" _Fine_ ," is all she says.

_So cold..._ Sinbad refrains from shuddering. "If not, I could send Drakkon. It's up to you, Lady Cordelia, if you feel you're ready for such a job," he assured her, his golden eyes staring intently.

"I will go. I can't just mope around your palace the _rest_ of my life, sire. I think it would do me some good to be a diplomat. I would rather work than be a _parasite_ here for free," she says.

His face softens, "You are _always_ welcome here, no matter what. I feel somehow responsible for the deaths of your parents. I had hoped we would have become close friends. If you ever need anything, please do not hesitate to ask me." Cordelia nods.

"Alright. I'll inform Ja'far and you can write a response. We'll send you off on the same day I leave for the Sasan Kingdom. Sound okay?" Sinbad asks, moving towards the door. She nods again and watches him leave. After finishing the sweets, she grabs a quill and a piece of parchment. Sighing, she begins to write:

 

_Second Imperial Prince Ren Koumei,_

_Your request shall be fulfilled. Because the King is soon traveling to another country, I, his Royal Ambassador have been chosen instead to take his place and travel to Rakushou. I hope our negotiations will go well and I am excited to see your beautiful country._

_Royal Lady-Ambassador of Sindria,_  
_Cordelia Griffin_

 

" _Wow_. The Kou Empire? Sounds like _fun_ ," Kassim chuckles as he leans over her shoulder.

She gasps. His sudden appearance had startled her. "Don't do that!" She exclaims, shoving him away from herself, "You scared the _life_ right out of me!"

"Then how are you still _alive_?" He smirks, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, shut up, you. Don't be a pain," Cordelia rolls her eyes. The two grin at each other.

"Seriosuly, though. You better buy me more cigars before we leave," Kassim says as she lights the cigar, inhaling the smoke.

Kassim sighs, watching her smoke, watching her eyes grow _dark_ , watching her _commit_ and _submit_ to the _darkness within._ But he has to let her take the course, that is the only way--the only way to _save_ her. He just must make sure _no one_ stands in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guess as to who is going to stand in the way? Best guess?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is the real KouPriest off of Wattpad. I'm basically going to be transferring my stories over here so that it is available to more readers. Please enjoy the story. :)
> 
> (I deleted the original one on here because the chapters got all mixed up on me.)


End file.
